Kyros Story
Kyro's Story KYRO: The Elementalist Intro Kyro was orphaned at an early age…. No one knows where his parents are or who they are and he remembers nothing of them… He was gifted with magic at the very early age of 3. The traveling circus of Ellor,Ellia picked him from an orphanage and took him along in travels across the continent, including a visit to the then “NOT” evil Lady Kaze ‘Aze. That’s where he met Elena… who strangely seemed to already know Kyro. She offered to take him in and train him as her apprentice. He greatfully accepted as it was an honor to be trained by the leader of the Violet Mages… She was very kind and oddly enough motherly as well………. It became apparent he had the same gift’s as his master Elena did.... and coinsidentally the same eye color and hair color….. which suggests they were somehow related…. KYRO: The Elementalist Part 1 Time flew by and Kyro grew older. He became more and more gifted until there was little that could be taught to him by Elena. He still enjoyed serving his “Master”. Around the time of his 12 birthday Elena became wary of something…. She acted very strange around Kyro and everyone else…. Then the war broke out on Ellia continent as Grand Chase moved closer to Gaikoz castle… Before news could reach the kingdom in which Elena and Kyro resided about Kaze’Aze’s treachorous ways he was led to Lady Kaze’Aze’scastle by Elena.. She motioned for him to follow her to a teleportation rune in the center of the town around noon. Once they were transported to the gates of Kaze’Aze’s Castle Elena led him inside… It was strange… There were no gaurds on duty. Their weapons lay all over the marble floors of the castle… Shreds of robes were everywhere. Kyro felt very uneasy about the whole thing… “Why are we here Master?” “You will find out soon enough..” it was the first words she had said to him that day.. The castle looked dark and exceptionally miserable.. There were no lights lit anywhere. Elena quitely led him through the corridoors and doors here and there till they came to a throne room. The whole room had the escence of evil about it.. To make matters worse there was…. “A possession pentacle?? What’s going on?” said Kyro frantically……. Lady Kaze’Aze slid out the shadows. “We need you to help us… you see we need to purify the land to make ready for the new ruler…….” Elena shifted uncomfortably somewhere behind Kyro. “What do you need to possess anyone for?? And what do you mean new ruler.. and what also do you mean by purify..?!?!?”screamed Kyro. The Dark Lady’s eyes flashed solid white…. Kaze’Aze’s voice shook the room and echoed and sounded all of a sudden like that of two deemonic spirits mixed together “DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY!! I LET YOU HAVE ELENA BACK ALL THESE YEARS..!! YOU WILL HELP US…!! STEP INSIDE THE PENTACLE NOW!!!!!!” Kyro needed no more…. Though he did not ask or know about what Kaze’Aze meant that she let him have Elena back… He felt there was no reason to talk anymore…. Kyro summoned his Orb shot a jet of fire at Kaze’Aze… That however in hindsight was not the best idea…. She summoned her full strength and transformed into a monsterous demon and smashed him through a wall… “Kaze’Aze… wait!!! Please don’t kill my s-“ “Do NOT tell me what to do Elena..” It glared at Kyro’s master, “I need his body.. mine is aging and he is very powerfull!!! Help me ready the pentacle for the possession and you shall be rewarded with a new form! Or… don’t and I kill him instead… which would you rather have him dead or alive?? Don’t forget you agreed that in exchange for having him back for a few years you would give him up to help me rule…” Elena was terriffied of losing Kyro and was equally afraid of Kaze’Aze and what she could or might be able to do… In that split second Elena saw no choice but to continue to do what she’d bargined on in the beginning. She picked up the bruised and battered unconscious Kyro and laid him in the pentacle…. “Azeraas el deytra qualixora.. eternallix possesindow Kyro andar……..!!!” Cried a heartbroken Elena….. Kaze’Aze slowly transformed back into her human form. She levitated Kyro’s Orb above her hand and then threw against the wall. It shattered and rocked the room violently for a moment.. “Elena.. I thank you for making the right choice… enjoy your new body as Kamiki….” She summoned some of her magic and transformed Elena into the demon Kamiki. Elena was almost entirely lost in darkness… Then the Dark Lady said a few incantations and the pentacle started to glow. Kyro’s almost lifeless body floated upwards off the ground and hovered in an upright position above the ground… Outside the skies above the Castle grew dark and thunder roared and lightning lit the eerie castle’s insides. Kaze’Aze held out her hand towards him…… His heart began to glow inside his chest… and so did Kaze’Aze’s. KYRO: The Elementalist Part 2 “Kamiki… recite the last words of the spell!!” She remained silent for a moment, distracted. By the time she found the words in her memory to speak them it was too late and the spell was ruined by the delay…. A flare of light from Kyro lit everything. An earsplitting cry was let out by Kaze’Aze as she was knocked over backwards. Kyro levitated in the same spot for a moment before a pulse of magical energy threw Kamiki to the ground as well and threw Kyro threw the eerily painted stain glass window behind him…. Glass fell everywhere as the entire window shattered. Kaze’Aze stood up and ran to the spot the window had once been… The castle stood on the edge of a cliff above the waters of the Dark Ocean. Kaze’Aze scanned the waters below for any sign of Kyro… There was none. She turned to Kamiki… “YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO HAVE NEW POWER……….!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL FOREVER BE MY SERVANT KAMIKI….!!!” The Dark Lady lifted Kamiki with her magic, in return Kamiki screamed in horrible agony. Kaze’Aze threw Kamiki into the circle… “NEVERA TREYAZ NEYFO ALTAR SINDRO!!!!!!! SERVEIYAS ME!!!!!” “NOW GO TO THE SILVER CROSS TOWN!! FIND ME SOMEONE WORTHY TO BE UNDER MY POWER!!!!!” Kaze’Aze turned back to the window as Kamiki slinked out of the room, she was silloutted by the now normal sky’s bloodred sun…. ---- “Hey… hey!! Wake up!” shouted a boy with silver hair of about ten. The side of Kyro’s face met with a hard slap. “AH… wha—where am I?” Hey sat up. He was soaked from head to toe……. The boy stood over him gazing down with a look of satifaction. “Finally, you’re awake,” the boy said, “Look I don’t know what prompted you to go to sleep out in the Dark Ocean…. But it wasn’t a good idea.” The boy reached out a hand to pull Kyro up and Kyro took it. On his feet Kyro about fell over…. He felt very strange and dizzy… “My names Lass,” said Lass, “What’s yours?” “Kyro.” He swayed a bit and Lass asked, “Are you okay? You look like crap…. What were you doing out there anyways?” I don’t—I fell from something…. I think… And I ugh… My memory’s kinda vauge at this point..” He said, “Where are we?” Lass smiled… “Well WE are at the edge of Silver Cross Town…. I WAS going to see my friend Destiny but walking along I see some idiot floating out in the water who gets hit by a wave… Well I stopped to laugh… But you didn’t surface. So I had to jump in and pull you out.” Kyro nodded and looked back towards the water. He was having a hard time focusing his eyes on anything and he had a nasty headache… The water was covered by partially fog farther away from the shore. He could see the blurred image of the outline of a castle resting on a cliff a few miles away. It was a miracle he hadn’t drowned and had instead floated over to where lass would see him… It’s as if it was willed by fate. “Anyways……” Lass said rolling his eyes slightly, “I can see that you’re fine and all… Well sort of… So I’m going to go to my friends and hope she isn’t mad that I’m late. Seeya!” Lass walked away leaving Kyro standing there gazing across the sea… It was starting to get dark as the sun had started setting.. Kyro had no idea of what to do…. He wandered down the narrow dirt path along the edge of the water occasionally glancing toward the edge of a forest on the opposite side of the path… He went in the opposite direction of silver cross town… TO BE CONTINUED..... XD